Beautiful solo
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: Me encontrare con otra chica, cuyo numero de teléfono tengo. estoy toda la noche divirtiéndome como loco, soy un hermoso soltero cada día es fiesta. un día, dos días,una semana pasaron lagrimas caen incluso cuando estoy sonriendo, oh no espera esto no esta bien ¡no te vayas! para kizunairo Bel x OC


Bien aquí un one-shot de BelxOC Para **kizunairo** espero te guste, por tantas cosas vividas en todo ese año en el grupo. Espero te guste y podamos seguir así ^^ quizá al principio del fic es muy cruel pero te pido que lo leas hasta el final no te arrepentirás (?)

Espero no me haya salido muy OCC

* * *

><p><strong>BEAUTIFUL SOLO <strong>

SI HUBIERA un lugar en donde menos le gustaría estar a Hina, era estar ahí donde se encontraba… en la lujosa mansión Varia; caminaba por los pasillos del dormitorio, su cabello negro ondeaba al dar el paso, sus ojos carmín mostraban una gran tristeza en ellos, y es que por más grande que fuera la mansión tenía que verlo, la razón de su tristeza y profundo amor… ese príncipe caprichoso y malcriado que la hacía sufrir y al parecer disfrutaba verla así.

Giro la esquina y su cuerpo paro, se petrifico al ver al quien menos deseaba ver…

—Ushishishi~ Hola Hina~ —Saludo el Rubio sonriendo ampliamente mientras traía consigo a una chica muy linda de su cintura, Hina hizo un esfuerzo en que no notara que le afectaba

—…Hola Bel…—dijo mostrando una cara sin emoción alguna

— ¿Qué pasa Hina? Tú siempre sonríes. Será mejor que salgas a distraerte ushishishi~ —opino el rubio mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de la chica que abrazaba, para después irse y dejarla ahí.

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Hina.

No la detuvo. Realmente le dolía verlo así después de estar mucho tiempo junto a él…

_Caminaba una Alegre Hina por los pasillos, se detuvo en una habitación en especial, no toco, solo abrió, total era la de su novio no había problema. Tanto tiempo juntos la confianza era muy grande, pero últimamente Hina veía a Bel serio, o quizá enojado, ella tenía que hacer algo y le tenía algo listo, Luss y Hina se dedicaron a prepárale un bufet de su comida favorita y se dirigía a su habitación para llevarlo a comedor donde estaba su sorpresa._

—_Bel —Saludo alegremente la chica al Rubio que jugaba con una diana y sus afilados cuchillos, este no se inmunito a su saludo y seguía con lo suyo — ¿Qué haces? —pregunta la chica sentándose a un lado de su cama y depositar un beso en su mejilla, el solo giro y noto la sonrisa tan dulce y llena de amor de Hina solo para el único en esa habitación._

—…_Hina…— contesto con tono serio_

—_Está actuando raro Bel… ¿estás molesto? —la chica estaba preocupada por su novio. Últimamente está actuando así, eso le inquietaba, ¿estaba molesto? ¿Preocupado por algo? ¿Está enfermo? _

—_No lo sé… — dijo el aun con ese tono modo Fran _

—_se que te va animar… ¡tu comida favorita! —Decía Hina levantándose del colchón —vamos al comedor y ahí-_

—_Hina estoy aburrido. Quiero terminar —soltó el príncipe sumergiendo a Hina en el vacío que está ahora…_

Iba Lussuria por los pasillos cuando vio a Bel pasar con una chica nueva y a lo lejos al ver a Hina detenida con su mirada en el suelo.

—Hina-chan~ ¿qué pasa? —pregunto al ver así, y sorprenderse al ver como se desplumaba en el suelo en llanto

—…snif…Luss…yo…no puedo soportarlo más…snif…snif…d-duele… —sollozaba Hina. Le dolía verlo así, Hina aun amaba a Bel, pero asedio a romper su relación, después de eso él se jactaba de ser soltero ahora, se decía a sí mismo "hermoso soltero"

_No tardaba unas horas de aquella conversación que había partido su corazón, se dirigía a su cuarto, sus ojos yacían hinchados después de desahogarse con Lussuria y encontrase ahí, a su ex novio ahora, el solo ignoro su presencia mientras sonreía _

—_Soy un hermoso príncipe soltero, puedo jugar toda la noche e ir de compras, al fin no recordare tantas fechas "importantes" ushishishi~ —se reía de lo más feliz. Y esto continuo por unos días, el se mofaba por estar como él dice "increíble libertad"_

—Oh…Hina —decía Lussuria mientras la tomaba en sus brazos—sé que es doloroso pero trata de soportar. Creo que sería mejor que te cambiaras habitación lejos de Bel —Opino mientras la chica se calmaba

—Si… tienes razón entre mas lejos de él, menos me va a doler —decía calmándose mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas

—No te preocupes Hina yo te ayudare para que te olvides de Bel —apoyo Lussuria con seriedad

—Gracias Luss —la chica le dio una sonrisa un poco forzada

.

.

.

Las ruedas de la maleta sonaban por el pasillo se detuvo en una en especial. Era toda su ropa que ella tenía, la abrió y se encontraba vacía, esa sería su habitación a partir de ahora, lejos de su príncipe. Estaba por introducirse hasta que alguien la interrumpió

—Vroii! —Era su capitán, Squalo — Lussuria me dijo que te cambiarias a la habitación de mi lado—dijo mirándola

—Ah sí —contesto sonriéndole levemente para hacer una reverencia —cuide de mí a partir de ahora

—VROI! ¡Será mejor que no seas ruidosa con tus llantos! —exclamo el peli plateado extendiéndole una pequeña margarita gerbera color rosa suave.

—Oh es hermosa, Gracias —toma la flor en sus manos, el significado de esa flor "que mejores pronto". La chica sonrió ampliamente a su capitán haciendo que este se sonrojara

—Vroii! Lussuria me dijo que no te encontrabas bien… —decía un sonrojado Squalo —VROI ¡mejórate pronto para que no nos causes problemas en las misiones!

— ¡sí! —exclamo la chica sonriéndole ampliamente a su capitán. Un silencio reino y por una razón ambos voltearon a ver al frente, y ver a un príncipe Muy muy serio

—capitán… así que usted trata de conquistar a Hina ¿eh? —dijo sonriendo torcidamente

—Bel…est-

—VROI! ¿Qué haces aquí? —decía sonrojándose mientras agitaba su espada

—pasaba por aquí —contesto

—Esto no de tu incumbencia, ya lo que Hina haga no te debe de importar a menos que todavía-

—Tienes razón, no me interesa —corto fríamente para irse sin más, Hina miro a Bel estaba ¿celoso?

.

.

.

—Como si me importara lo que hiciera Hina ahora…—Murmuraba el rubio mientras sacaba de su pantalón un cuchillo y petrificarse al ver cientos de hombres, unos sentados en la sola, otro de pie haciendo fila mientras traían consigo diferentes tipos de flores y regalos

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto sorprendido el príncipe

—son los pretendientes de Hina, al escuchar que cortaron han venido a verla —dijo Levi mientras trataba de lidiar con tantos hombres

— ¿y quién expandió eso? —pregunto con una vena resaltando de su ceja con cuchillo en mano

—fui yo~ —contesto Lussuria apareciendo frente a el

—Luss ¿por qué lo divulgaste? —le interrogo el príncipe no muy contento

—Tú siempre entras a la mansión con una chica nueva cada día, y ella no lo hace. Tiene el derecho, además ella tiene más fans que tu~ —se burlo el "hombre"

—Tiene razón Luss-sempai, Bel-sempai~ —hablo un chico con sombrero de rana sentado en el sofá vistiendo un esmoquin con una ramo en manos

— ¿¡Fran tu también!? —exclamo el rubio

—yo también tengo una oportunidad con Hina-chan~ —dijo con tono monótono. La ira de Bel llego a su imite, sacando muchos cuchillos y sonreír torcidamente

—Ushishishishi~ mira lo que hago con sus fans~ —anuncio el príncipe. Para después oír vidrios quebrarse, quejidos masculinos muchos "ushishishishis~" de parte del Rubio y ver como salían corriendo todos los sobrevivientes de la mansión sin dejar a uno solo…

— ¡celoso! —exclamaron Levi y Lussuria al ver su sonrisa de satisfacción

Una pelinegra bajaba por las escaleras a la sala y sorprenderse al no ver nadie más que sus amigos

— ¿ara? ¿No había alguien esperándome?

.

.

.

—Bueno, Fran-kun cuídate no molestes mucho a tus sempais —decía Hina sonriéndole al peliverde

—si ~ pero no esperes que no deje de molestar a Bel sempai~ —contesto la rana Fran y Hina sonrió ampliamente.

Después pudo oír como una persona corría hacia la sala apresuradamente, abrir la puerta mientras trataba de regular su respiración

—Hina… ¿es… verdad que te vas? —pregunto un Bel muy agitado, detrás de el se encontraba Lussuria con una sonrisa muy traviesa, la chica sonrió con un poco de dolor

—ah sí, cuídate Bel no seas muy travieso —termino de decir para tomar sus maletas y avanzar. La chica estaba por llegar a la puerta de la mansión al sentir los brazos de Bel

—No te vayas…por favor Hina… yo…—dijo un rubio mientras abrazaba parte de su pecho y cuello, su voz sonaba como si cruzara el límite de la cordura y el llanto

—Bel que…—la chica trato de mirarlo al rostro y se sorprendió lo que vio, para después sentir unos labios sobre los suyos mientras esa gota se pegaba a su mejilla —Nunca quise terminar… solo quería saber cuánto me querías, disculpa mi princesa. No te vayas de Varia—termino de decir Bel mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, la chica sonrió para sí.

—Bel… no me voy de Varia… solo voy a una misión… —contesto confusa pero a la vez disfrutaba esa Faceta el rubio, este sonrió torcidamente

—Ushsishsishishishi~ Lussuria hoy te toca morir ~—dijo con muy enojado al saber que fue engañado totalmente y haber mostrado algo no propio de el…

* * *

><p>Tachan! :3 Bel no es lo mío pero quién diría que me inspiraría quizá un poco mas? xD<p>

La canción con la que me inspire es _Beautiful solo_ del Grupo NU'EST, me encanto y se me ocurrió que da igual con Bel así que no me resistí! Aquí esta : /watch?v=zkKJGrKSWm0

Espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu amistad y tantas cosas espero sigamos asi n.n


End file.
